kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Play It Again, Kids Inc.
Play It Again, Kids Inc. is the 9th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 100th episode overall. In this episode, the kids have plans to go to a Debbie Gibson concert...until Flip loses the tickets. Plot Summary The episode kicks off with "Your Mama Don't Dance"; during which we see Flip on the phone (apparently the mail came lightning fast; as Flip gets the mail from an unidentified kid near the song's end). In the breakroom, the kids were searching the mail hoping for tickets to the next Debbie Gibson concert (what they found was a mix of fan mail and junk mail). Devyn then tries to call a friend named Mitch that worked at the record label but got the answering machine (the recording: "Don't even think about calling for Debbie Gibson tickets"; Kenny responds that it's "Shutout City"). Enter Flip, who comes bearing good news: he's got 6 tickets ("All Geared Up"). Murphy's Law takes effect; as something goes wrong, specifically (as the kids want to look at the tickets) Flip misplaced the tickets. To say the kids were unhappy was a severe understatement, as they angrily exit the P*lace. That night; a dejected Flip is watching "Casablanca" on the late show, imagining himself as Rick, owner of the cafe where a visitor (Ugarte) with 2 tickets of transport. However, Ilsa then arrives, wanting to apologize for not saying goodbye to him in Paris (and having also learned that shortly after delivering the tickets; Ugarte had been arrested) before Rick walks over to Samantha's piano ("As Time Goes By"). A man known as "Fat Man" arrives, having learned about the tickets and offers to split the profits with Rick 50/50 on the black market (when Rick rejects the offer; Fat Man ups the offer to 60/40). Rick just wants Fat Man to deliver the ice cream. However, trouble comes in the form of Major Strasser, who wants the tickets and she wants them now, launching a search party (in which everyone save Rick, Ilsa and Ugarte {the latter already in custody} being arrested) ("Smooth Criminal"). Rick retrieves the tickets and hands them off to Ilsa (who had just returned) just before Strasser's goons return. Ilsa takes off. The movie comes to an end, and Flip wakes up suddenly as he hears a knock on the door where he sees the kids and fears they're still mad at him. Instead, they return to apologize for blowing up at him earlier that day. The late show airing of "Casablanca" and the subsequent dream jogged Flip's memory, and he found the tickets (as in the dream, they were under the cookie tray) , setting up closing song "Takin' Care of Business". Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy and Ilsa * Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford Jr. - Kenny and Ugarte * (Jennifer) Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) and Samantha * Devyn Puett - Devyn and Major Strasser * Richard Shoff - Richie and Fat Man Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip and Rick Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Songs * "Your Mama Don't Dance" (Loggins and Messina cover {also recorded by Poison}; performed by Devyn) * "All Geared Up" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Stacy) * "As Time Goes By" (Frances Williams cover {from the Broadway musical "Everybody's Welcome"; also recorded by Rudy Vallee and popularized by Dooley Wilson for the movie "Casablanca"}; performed by Robin) * "Smooth Criminal" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Kenny) * "Takin' Care of Business" (Bachman-Turner Overdrive; performed by Kenny) Trivia * There is some dispute over the episode airing order; but from known sources this marked the 100th episode of Kids Incorporated (though a Hollywood Reporter article on the series credits the following episode {"Magic Toy Shoppe"} as the 100th episode). * The majority of the episode is primarily a reference to the 1942 movie Casablanca, down to the inclusion of the "As Time Goes By" cover and the title being a reference to the (slightly misquoted) line "Play It Again, Sam" {the actual line quotes Ilsa requesting "Play it, Sam. Play 'As Time Goes By'"}). * When the movie ends, but before Flip goes to answer the door at the P*lace, you can briefly see the Kids Incorporated credits begin to roll on the television Flip was watching. * Richie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing